Vampire Love
by erieneechan
Summary: Rin dan Miku, 2 orang gadis normal yang bersahabat. mereka tinggal di Vampire City, suatu kota yang dihuni oleh manusia dan vampire. suatu hari saat mereka baru masuk kesekolah baru mereka, mereka bertemu dengan 2 orang pemuda yang sangat dihormati disekolah itu. pemuda-pemuda itu seperti tertarik dengan mereka. sehingga suatu kejadian terjadi, membuat jati diri mereka terkuak..
1. Chapter 1

**Hai!~ aku Erie si Author baru kembali~! ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku jadi maklum saja ya~! jika banyak ada yang typo, gaje, salah pengetikan. soalnya itu sebenarnya pengen dijadiin FictionPress, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lebih enak dijadiin Fanfic Vocaloid, jadi mohon maaf jika rambut characternya ada yang beda sama yang asli soalnya tadi characternya beda, terus pas di edit karna terlalu terburu-buru jadi Erie gak meriksa bener-bener. jadi sekali lagi HONTOUNI, GOMENTASAI!****.**

**.**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid bukan punya Erie, kalau Erie yang punya dunia bakal ancur karna kemalesan Erie...**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, mungkin masih ada kesalahan penulisan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Pureblood's prey

Rin POV

HOAAMMM…..

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke sekolah Voca Gakuen. Aku akan berangkat bersama sahabatku, Miku-Chan atau lebih tepatnya Hatsune Miku, dia anak yang cantik, manis, dan manja. Penampilan fisiknya yaitu rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hijau teal dan selalu dikuncir twintail. Tapi ada 1 kepribadian dia yg luar biasa darinya yaitu jika dia benar-benar marah, maka aura membunuhnya akan muncul.

Oh ya!... aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Kagami Rin, aku anak yang Periang, Ramah, Ceria, Manis, dan Energic. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku memiliki rambut honeyblone sebahu, dan biasa terdapat pita putih besar diatas kepalaku. Aku tinggal bersama ayahku Kagami Leon dan Rinto-nii. Kalian pasti menanyakan kemana ibuku? Kata ayah dan Rinto-nii ibu meninggal saat umurku 5 tahun akibat kecelakaan. Kami tinggal di Vampire City, kota ini terkenal karena "katanya" disini banyak vampire yang berkeliaran atau menyamar menjadi masyarakat disini. Maka disini dilarang keluar rumah dari jam 9 malam sampai jam 4 pagi.

* * *

"Ohayo..!"sapa Miku

"Ohayo..!"aku menghampiri Miku yang telah menungguku di pagar rumahku. "Otou-san, Onii-chan Rin berangkat ya!"Pamit ku. "Tunggu jelek! Kau lupa bentoumu!"teriak Rinto-nii. "nii-chan! Aku bukan jelek tau!"kataku sebal sambil mengembungkan pipi. "yasudah! Nii-chan cuman bercanda kok! Dah sana beranggkat nanti telat lho? Hari ini 'kan hari pertamamu!"perintah Rinto-nii yang terdengar seperti nada mengusir.

"Rin!"tiba-tiba Miku memanggilku.

"Apa Miku-chan?"Jawabku

"kamu tau rumor tentang vampire PureBlood yang selalu berkeliaran, tapi bukan untuk membunuh dan meminum darah manusia tapi untuk melindungi manusia?"

"Aah? Masa sih? Mana mungkin Vampire ngelindungin manusia?"

* * *

Normal POV

"Iya! Kamu tau 'kan vampire pureblood? Vampire tingkat paling atas, dan vampire yg sedang kita bicarakan kali ini adalah 2 vampire pureblood."

"lalu?"Rin bingung dengan apa yang dijelaskan Miku.

"katanya mereka berkeliaran mencari mangsa yang tepat. Lalu menikahi mangsanya itu dan merubah mangsanya menjadi Vampire pureblood. Dan katanya lagi, salah satu dari mereka adalah penerus pureblood tertinggi dan satunya lagi sepupunya."

"Lah? Katanya melindungi manusia, tapi nyari mangsa menikahi dan menjadikan mangsanya pureblood pula. Itu maksudnya apa?"Rin makin bigung.

"Lebih tepatnya mereka berkeliaran untuk mencari cinta sejati, R-I-N-chan!…"

Sedangkan Rin hanya ber"oh"ria.

"eh Miku-Chan! Sudah disekolah ayo lihat kita ada dikelas berapa?"

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari ada 2 pasang mata melihat mereka sedang mengobrol. "Len! Kayaknya aku sudah menemukan mangsaku" kata anak laki-laki berambut ocean blue.

"Aku juga!"jawab orang yang dipanggil anak tadi.

"Ah masa! Yang mana?"

"itu anak yang berambut honeyblone sebahu yang menggunakan pita putih besar di atas kepalanya, disamping anak yang mungkin akan kau jadikan mangsamu?"tebak anak bernama Len yang memiliki warna rambut honeyblone dikuncir ponytail kecil.

"kok kamu tau dia akan kujadikan mangsaku?"tanya sepupunya bingung.

"tahulah! Untuk apa aku menjadi calon pewaris pureblood, kalau instingku tidak tajam."jawab Len dgn santai.

"sudahlah Kaito ayo balik ke kelas! Apa kau lupa kita ini 'kan _'The Two Prince'_ di sekolah ini dan kita sudah menemukan mangsa! Jadi kita lebih baik balik!"perintah Len ke sepupunya Kaito.

* * *

"baiklah!"

"Rin! Kamu kelas berapa?"teriak Miku

"XI-2, Kamu?"jawab Rin.

"Sama Donk! \./"

"Yasudah! Ayo kita cari kelasnya. Katanya sih di lantai 2, kelas kedua disebelah kanan dari tangga."jelas Rin.

" Hai' "

* * *

Di kelas.

Saat masuk Rin dan Miku hanya menemui 2 orang anak laki-laki. Satu berambut honeyblone diikat pony tail kecil sedang duduk santai di bangku, sedangkan yang berambut ocean blue sedang duduk diatas meja sambil memandangi jendela.

"Ohayo!" sapa Rin.

"Ohayou! Aku Shion Kaito, panggil saja Kaito. Nama kalian siapa?"tanya seorang ocean blue yg diketahui namanya Kaito.

"Aku Hatsune Miku, panggil saja Miku." "Kalau Aku Kagami Rin, panggil saja Rin."

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambuut honeyblone yang diikat ponytail kecil itu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Rin. "Rin ya! Baumu Harum, kenalkan namaku Kagamine Len. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Kata Len di telinga Rin.

Sontak itu membuat Rin geli dan pipinya merah padam. Melihat hal itu Miku ingin marah dan menghampiri Len, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik dan "Biarkan Saja mereka! 'kan kau punya aku!" kata Kaito di telinga Miku lalu _memjilat_ pipi merah padam Miku.

Baru saja Miku ingin marah tapi ia tahan karna ini hari pertamanya dan dia tidak mau cari masalah, terlebih lagi ada murid yang masuk.

"Ehh! Miku-Chan mau duduk dimana? Kau tidak melihat daftar tempat duduk di depan, hah? Kau itu duduk di baris ke 4 dari pintu bangku ke 3, dan 1 lagi dan paling penting kau duduk disamping aku!"kata Kaito memperingati Miku.

"Eeh! Lalu Rin-chan duduk dimana? Dan sama siapa?"kata Miku kecewa karna tidak sebangku dengan Rin.

"tenang Rin duduk dibelakangmu, dan dia duduk disampingku!"kata Len.

"baguslah! Walaupun Rin gak duduk disampingku, yang penting dia duduk dibelakangku!"

"tenang saja Miku-chan, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu kok!"Ucap Rin tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah Rin!"

* * *

_KRIINGGG….!_

Suara bel tiba-tiba berbunyi semua murid pun masuk kelas dan duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Ohayo Minna! Hajimemashite watashiwa Luka-Sensei."kata wanita parubaya berambut pink terurai panjang.

"Ohayo Luka-Sensei!"jawab anak-anak murid serempak, selain laki-laki berambut honeyblone diikat ponytail, "Ah! Kagamine-san, kau tidak mengucapkan salam pada sensei?"tanya Rin ke Len.

"Untuk Apa?"

"Kamu itu tidak pernah diajar sopan santun ya? Kalau sama orang yang lebih tua darimu kamu harus menjawabnya atau lebih baik mengucapkan salam kepadanya!"

"kenapa harus diberi salam? Juga derajat dia denganku berbeda kok!"jawab Len santai.

"Eeh!" "Ssst..!Rin kamu tidak boleh bilang begitu pada Len, soalnya dia anak pemilik sekolah ini dan 1 lagi jabatan yg tdk boleh diketahui orang lain sealin aku dan guru-guru, dan jabatannya itu membuat kami menghormatinya, jadi patuhi saja dia!"ucap Kaito tiba-tiba dengan nada berbisik.

"Eeh! Memang dia siapa? Kok bisa sampai guru dan kau menghormatinya?"tanya Rin.

"itu sebabnya dia bilang RAHASIA, Rin-chan!"ucap Miku tiba-tiba.

"Ssst, Diamlah! Kalian itu berisik sekali sih! Tidak tau apa ini lagi pelajaran."Bentak Len.

"Baiklah, sepupu…"mendengar hal yang baru saja Kaito ucapkan, Rin dan Miku-pun langsung kaget.

"jadi, kalian sepupu?"tanya Miku.

"Ya! Sudah jangan bahas kata-kata Kaito yang tadi itu, nanti kalau Luka-Sensei tahu kita ngobrol bisa-bisa kita berempat dihukum."Jawab Len.

* * *

_ KRIINGGG…!_

Bel jam istirahat-pun berbunyi, "Rin , !" teriak Miku. "apa?"jawab Rin sambil membereskan mejanya. "Rin! Sepertinya hari ini kita kayak gak belajar ya!"Ucap Miku dengan polosnya. Rin 'pun kaget bahwa sahabatnya itu ternyata telmi juga.

"Miku-chan, kenapa baru nyadar sekarang? Kamu ga tau apa hari ini itu cuman perkenalan diri dan penentuan anggota kelas!"kata Rin mengingatkan kepada temannya yang sudah telmi ini.

"Oh iya ya! Gomen…aku lupa!", tiba-tiba saja datang 2 orang anak perempuan. Satu berambut hijau rumput, sedangkan temannya berambut merah maron dikuncir 2 seperti bor.

"Hy! Aku Megpoid Gumi, namamu siapa?"Tanya gadis berambut hijau rumput. "kalau aku Kasane Teto, aku sahabatnya Gumi-chan dari kecil, boleh kami berkenalan denganmu dan juga sahabatmu?"sambung gadis berambut merah maron dikuncir 2 seperti bor.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak? Aku Hatsune Miku, dan ini sahabatku namanya Kagami Rin. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Megpoid-san dan Kasane-san"ucap Miku pada 2 gadis itu.

"tidak usah memanggilku dengan margaku cukup panggil aku Gumi"kata Gumi

"Gumi, ya? Kalau begitu panggil aku Rin!"kata Rin sambil tersenyum.

"Waahh! Rin, senyummu sungguh manis, eh gomen! Panggil aku Teto ya? Oh ya! Hatsune-san boleh aku panggil kau, Miku?"Ucap Teto secara tiba-tiba karna terpesona akan senyum Rin.

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak?"jawab Miku sambil tersenyum.

"yosh! Miku-chan, Gumi-chan, dan Teto-chan. Ke kantin yuk! Aku laper, nih!"Kata Rin sambil menepuk meja dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ha'i! "ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

* * *

Len POV

Kulihat dia dari kejauhan, dia senang asik berkenalan dengan teman barunya. Dan makin lama, aku memperhatikannya aku semakin terbuai akan dirinya. Tiba-tiba…..

_DEG DEG….._

Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku melaju kencang saat melihat Rin tesenyum. Sumpah demi apapun, kalau itu adalah senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat. Karna takut ketahuan Kaito jika wajahku memerah hanya karna senyum seorang Kagami Rin, aku memutuskan melihat Kaito. Kau tahu kenapa? Itu karna aku seorang PEWARIS PUREBLOOD.

Saat aku melihatnya, instingku mengatakan kalau Kaito sedang memerhatikan Hatsune-san. Tiba-tiba…

_BLUUSH…._

Muka Kaito merah, coba kutebak pasti dia terpesona melihat senyum Hatsune-san. "Hey!"panggilku.

"ah! Apa?"Tanya Kaito sambil berusaha menyembunyikan muka merahnya.

"Coba kutebak! Pasti kau tersipu melihat senyum si Hatsune 'kan?"kataku dengan nada seperti menebak.

"Eeeh! Len, bagaimana kau tahu?"kata Kaito masih menyembunyikan muka merahya.

"kan aku sudah pernah bilang, kalau…."belum selesai bicara Kaito memotong kata-kataku.

"Iya Iya! Aku tahu kau pewaris PureBlood"kata Kaito dengan nada kesal. "tapi walaupun begitu, instingku juga tidak kalah dari dirimu KAGAMINE LEN-SAMA!"sambungnya lagi

"Kalau instingmu hampir sama sepertiku, ayo coba buktikan!"tantangku.

"Baik! Aku tahu sebenarnya memandangi Rin 'kan? Dan mukamu memerah karna terpesona dengan senyum Rin, benarkan?"kata Kaito

"dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau memerhatikan aku dari awal ya?"tanyaku asal, karna malu akan tingkah memalukanku yang diketahui Kaito.

"enak saja! Kerajinan banget! Dari tadi aja pandanganku tidak berahlih dari Miku-chan sedetik 'pun tahu!, dan satu lagi aku tahu semua tentangmu melalui instingku. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu."Jawab Kaito.

"oh jadi kau mau mengajakku bertarung ya?"Tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan gigi taringnya.

"Baiklah! Siapa Takut?"tantang Kaito.

* * *

Normal POV

Dikoridor, terdapat

* * *

2 orang gadis sedang berjalan menuju kelas XI-2. Yang satu berambut honeyblone sebahu dan yang satu berambut teal panjang dikuncir twintail. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol, seakan asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Iya ya! Rin, ternyata sekolah disini mengasikkan! ^_^ "kata gadis berambut teal.

"Benar katamu Miku! Yasudah ayo kita ke kelas!"jawab seorang yang berambut hitam ke biruan yang benama Rin.

dan saat Rin membuka pintu kelas, "_Demon Scarlet attack!_ "kata seseorang didalam kelas. Ternyata karna saking asik Len bertarung dengan Kaito dia sampai tidak sadar akan kedatangan Rin dan Miku.

"AaaKh!"teriak Rin dan Miku Kaget.

"Wah! Sepertinya gigi taring yang kita sembunyikan selama ini sudah ketahuan ya! Benarkan sepupu?"kata Len sambil menyerigai kecil.

"Ha ah! Sepupu, sepertinya gigi taring kita sudah terlihat oleh mangsa."Jawab Kaito sambil menjilat kecil bibirnya.

"A-Apa maksud ka-kalian? Gi-gigi taring dan ma-mangsa?"tanya Rin terbata-bata.

"apa jangan-jangan?"kata Miku.

"Yup! Kau benar Miku-chan kami Vampire PureBlood yang menjadi rumor tersebut."kata Kaito sambil mengangguk.

"Eeh!"ucap Rin kaget mendengar pernyataan Kaito tadi.

_~TBC~_

* * *

**Sekian dari ceritanya ya~! chapter 2 sedang dalam masa editan jadi mohon bersabar...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai!~ aku Erie si Author baru kembali~! ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku jadi maklum saja ya~! jika banyak ada yang typo, gaje, dan abal. soalnya itu sebenarnya pengen dijadiin FictionPress, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lebih enak dijadiin Fanfic Vocaloid, jadi mohon maaf jika rambut characternya ada yang beda sama yang asli soalnya tadi characternya beda, terus pas di edit karna terlalu terburu-buru jadi Erie gak meriksa bener-bener. jadi sekali lagi HONTOUNI, GOMENTASAI!**

**Erie kali ini Update kilat seperti permintaan para readers, sebenarnya sih udah selesai 4 chapter dan hampir mau 5 chapter. hanya saja karakternya bukan Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku. jadi harus di edit dulu. nah sekarang selakan membaca...**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid bukan punya Erie, kalau Erie yang punya dunia bakal ancur karna kemalesan Erie...**

**Warning: Gaje, Typo, mungkin masih ada kesalahan penulisan.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: Pureblood's Prey part 2

"Yup! Kau benar Miku-chan kami Vampire PureBlood yang menjadi rumor tersebut."kata Kaito sambil mengangguk.

"Eekh!"teriak Rin kaget mendengar pernyataan Kaito tadi.

"Eeh! Benarkah?"Tanya Miku dgn polos tanpa rasa takut melainkan kagum. "Eh? Kau tidak takut pada Vampire?"tanya Len bingung dengan tingkah Miku.

"Tidak! Kenapa harus takut? Kalian 'kan tidak melukai manusia, sampai kalian menemukan mangsa."kata Miku dengan santai.

"Miku!"teriak Rin. "kenapa Rin kau tak perlu takut mereka 'kan akan melukai kita."

"Mmmn.. kurasa ada yang tidak mendengar kalimat kita tadi ya! Benarkan sepupu?"kata Kaito sambil menyerigai.

"Yup! Rin-Chan bisa tidak kau mengulang kata-kataku tadi, kau bisa 'kan?"perintah Len ke Rin sambil menjilati kecil mulutnya.

"Ba-baiklah! Miku-chan tadi itu mereka bilang kalau mereka telah memperlihatkan gigi taring mereka pada mangsa mereka."kata Rin mengikatkan Miku akan kata-kata Len tadi.

"Lalu?"tanya Miku tidak mengerti. Rin-pun sebal dan berteriak "ITU ARTINYA KITA MANGSA MEREKA, BAKKA MIKU!"bentak Rin.

Mendengar itu Miku kaget dan mulai ketakutan. "tidak usah takut _'MANGSA' _ku, aku tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan kok!"kata Kaito ditelinga Miku.

"Kaito! Bagaimana kalau mereka kita beri tanda agar semua Vampire tahu kalau mereka sudah menjadi milik kita?"kata Len sambil memperlihatkan gigi taringnya.

"Baiklah, kenapa tidak?"jawab Kaito.

Lalu Len dan Kaito mendekati Rin dan Miku. Rin dan Miku terus mudur sampai tubuh mereka menabrak tembok. Rin yang sedang berhadapan dengan Len-pun menutup mata, dan juga Miku yang sedang berhadapan dengan Kaito.

Pipi Rin dan Miku memerah. Lalu tiba-tiba Rin merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjilati lehernya. Merasakan itu sontak Rin mendorong Len lalu menendang hingga terkapar sejauh 5 meter. Mendengar suara tersebut, Miku langsung kaget saat melihat kalau Kaito sedang bersiap meminum darahnya.

_DUAAKK!..._

"ittai…! Sakit tau! sepertinya aku telah kehilangan terlalu banyak darah seusai pertempuran dengan Len dan terpental sejauh 7 meter. Len, cepat berikan aku pil darah itu aku haus, cepatlah sebelum aku kehilangan kendali karena kehabisan darah"teriak Kaito kesakitan.

"Iya sebentar, nih! Bawakan aku minum diatas mejaku juga!"kata Len sambil memberikan beberapa pil kepada Kaito.

* * *

_KRIINGG…_

Terdengar suara bel masuk dan tiba- tiba ada seseorang membuka kelas, "ah! Rin, Miku kalian bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa bisa sampai bisa Len-sama dan Kaito-sama bisa sampai terpental seperti itu?"tanya seseorang gadis berambut orange yang dikuncir ponytail kesamping. Dia adalah Akita Neru ketua kelas mereka.

"Apa _SAMA _? kenapa memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan _SAMA_ ?"tanya Rin tidak percaya.

"sudah, jangan alihkan pembicaraan cepat jelaskan atau kalian akan kuadukan ke Luka-sensei!"tanya Neru.

"aah! Itu…"jawab Miku dan Rin terbata-bata.

"Sudah lupakan saja! Aku dan Kaito tidak apa kok!"ucap Len memberhentikan perkataan Rin dan Miku.

"tapi Len-sama…."ucap Neru menyela.

"patuhi saja apa yang dia bilang! Kami berdua tidak apa-apa!"bentak Kaito.

"Baiklah!" "tapi kalau aku sampai melihat sesuatu seperti ini lagi aku akan melaporkannya ke Luka-sensei."sambung Neru lagi.

Saat pelajaran Gakupo-sensei, atau lebih tepatnya pelajaran fisika. "He-hey! Kaito-kun, aku ingin tanya kenapa tadi Akita-san memanggilmu dengan kata _'SAMA'_ ?"tanya Miku dengan sedikit takut ke Kaito.

"eh! Bukannya aku sudah bilang tadi?"tanya Kaito.

"kapan?"tanya Miku balik.

"Aah, baiklah! Aku ulangi lagi kalau sebenarnya aku dan Len dipanggil _'SAMA'_ , itu karena aku anak kepala sekolah dan Len anak pemilik sekolah ini. Dan satu lagi yang penting adalah kami itu PureBlood."ucap Kaito dengan aura hitam sambil memperlihatka gigi taringnya.

_GLUUP…!_

"Eh, jadi semua tahu kau itu Vampire?"

"tidak, hanya guru-guru disini saja, semua guru disini adalah Vampire. Contohnya: coba lihat Gakupo-sensei! Dia terlihat seperti manusia bukan? Tapi sebenarnya dia hanyalah Vampire kelas B."

"Oh… tapi ada 1 hal yang membuat aku bingung. Bukannya tadi pagi mereka mereka memanggilmu dengan sufik _-san_ bukan -sama tapi kenapa sekarang dengan _'SAMA'_ ?"

"itu hal yang biasa aku dan Len lakukan biasa _Vampire Magic _."kata Kaito santai

"Maksudnya?"

"maksudku aku dan Len menggunakan _Vampire Magic_ untuk memanipulasi otak manusia."

"Oh jadi…."belum selesai Miku megobrol Gakupo-sensei 'pun segera memotong pembicaraannya.

"hekm hnmmm…. Maafkan saya karna telah mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi bisakah kalian memerhatikan pelajaranku? Hatsune Miku-san dan Shion Kaito-sama"potong Gakupo-sensei.

"Baik sensei!"jawab Miku.

"aku tahu, kau sebalkan karna aku diperilaku-kan lebih? Tenang saja Miku nanti kau juga akan diperilakukan lebih setelah aku memberi tanda di lehermu yang indah itu!"kata Kaito sambil berserigai.

"Eekh! Tidak mau!"selak Miku.

"tenang~ rasanya tidak akan sakit, setelah kau kuberitanda kau akan kupaksa meminum darahku. Agar darah kita bersatu, dan kau akan menjadi Pureblood sama sepertiku"kata Kaito dengan suara seperti Devil.

* * *

Mendengar hal baru saja Kaito bicarakan Miku langsung ketakutan, dan tanpa disadari ternyata Rin menguping pembicaraan mereka sendari tadi. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan, lalu tiba-tiba….

"kenapa kau takut? Mau sejauh apapun kau berlari, kau tak akan aku lepaskan!"kata Len di teliga Rin.

"tidak! Kenapa harus takut? Kalau kau mau menjadikanku mangsamu, lalu memberi tanda dan merubahku menjadi vampire pureblood sepertimu, setelah itu menikahiku. Ada 1 hal yang akan kuberikan, dan kemungkinan besar hal itu akan mempermudahkanmu!"ucap Rin asal agar rasa takutnya tidak diketahui oleh Len.

"dan apa itu?"tanya Len.

"buat aku jatuh cinta padamu, itu kemungkinan besar bisa mempermudahkanmu untuk memberi tanda dileherku ini!"jawab Rin asal lagi.

"oke, baiklah! Akanku laksanakan _'KAGAMINE RIN-OHIME SAMA' _"ucap Len dengan penekanan dikalimat akhirnya.

"margaku itu Kagami bukan Kagamine, Kagamine itu margamu!, dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku _'ohime' _"sela Rin.

"kan sebentar lagi kau akan aku nikahi setelah kuberi tanda dan kuubah jadi pureblood."jawab Len santai.

"dalam mimpimu!"sela Rin lagi.

* * *

Rin POV

_KRIINGG…_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Aku melihat sekeliling dan melihat seluruh anak mulai merapikan mejanya. Tapi aku tidak merapikan mejaku. Aku masih merenungkan kata-kataku tadi, aku baru tersadar kalau baru saja tadi aku bertaruh dengan seorang Pureblood, kau tahu?

Aku terus saja merenungkan kata-kataku tadi, hingga tinggal aku sendiri dikelas, dan tiba-tiba….

_DUAAKK!_

Terdengar seperti suara meja yang sedang dipukul seseorang. Aku melihat ke mejaku, aku melihat sepasang tangan, dan mendongakkan kepalaku. Ternyata orang itu adalah Miku.

"RIN! KAU SADAR TIDAK APA YANG TADI KAU KATAKAN PADA LEN?"teriaknya sampai telingaku mau pecah.

"iya, aku tahu Miku tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu pada mereka."jawabku

"bukan itu masalahnya Rin-chan! Kau tidak tahu apa? Kalau Vampire itu makhluk immortal yang akan hanya jatuh cinta sekali seumur hidupnya, dan dia akan rela melakukan apapun demi orang yang dicintainya, dan jika tebakkanku benar, mereka telah jatuh cinta pada kita dan mereka akan melakukan apapun agar kita jatuh cinta pada mereka!"kata Miku panjang lebar hingga membuatku pusing.

"jadi?"jawabku singkat.

"Len akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang kau suruh tadi! Dan Kaito juga pasti akan mengikuti Len!"bentak Miku.

"sudah jangan bahas itu lebih baik kita pulang, keburu malam nanti malah kita ketemu makin banyak Vampire lagi."jawabku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

Someone POV

"oh…jadi mereka berdua yang akan menjadi mangsa Len-sama dan Kaito-sama, lumayan juga…

Tapi sebelum mereka diberi tanda akanku bunuh terlebih dahulu mereka. Sehingga Len-sama dan Kaito-sama tidak akan punya pasangan hidup dan tidak akan memiliki keturunan, dan vampire takkan bertahan hidup lam jika pasangannya mati. HA HA HA…."ucap seorang yang misterius yang mengintai Rin dan Miku dari atas pohon.

"Eeeh tunggu! Aura mereka, kurasa aku tahu aura ini. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti mereka. Tidak kusangka Leon-sama dan Nigaito-sama menyembunyikan kedua tunangan Len-sama dan Kaito-sama didunia manusia"kata seorang berambut putih sambil merokok tadi.

* * *

Len POV

Membuatnya jatuh cinta ya? Menarik!... oh ya! Di chapter sebelumnya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya! Oke baiklah, perkenalkan aku Kagamine Len. Aku vampire PureBlood, bentuk fisikku? Baca saja chapter sebelumnya aku malas menerang 'kannya. Aku anak tunggal dari Kagamine Gigaito dan Kagamine Lily. Aku akan dijadikan pewaris dari Pureblood.

RIN. Dia adalah manusia pertama yang bisa membuatku gila. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa berbeda didekatnya, tapi ada yang beda dari dirinya. Kalau aku merasa dia seperti seorang Vampire dan juga seorang manusia. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada Hatsune Miku, sahabat Rin.

Aku penasaran apa dia anak Lola baa-sama dan Leon jii-sama atau bukan? Karna aku lupa marga mereka, itu dikarenakan mereka meghilang 10 tahun yang lalu! Dan itu saat dimana aku masih kecil, kalian tanya mereka siapa? Adik ayahku? Adik ibuku? Jawaban kalian salah besar mereka sebenarnya calon mertuaku, tapi saat umurku 5 tahun mereka menghilang.

Kudengar katanya mereka menghilang dan Lola baa-san dibunuh, dan Leon jii-san bersembunyi dengan membawa Rinto-nii dan calon tunanganku, kalian tanya siapa namanya? Aku juga tidak tahu? Tapi tou-san dan kaa-san menyuruhku mencarinya bersama sepupu sekaligus sahabatku yang paling menyebalkan, Kaito.

Dia sama sepertiku katanya calon tunganannya juga ada didunia manusia, tapi bukannya mencari calon tunangan kami, malah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain.

_DEG DEG…_

Jantungku tiba-tiba berpacu kencang, aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Rin, aku juga merasakan kalau Rin bersama Miku. aku harus mencari Kaito. Dia pasti juga merasakan ini.

"Kaito! Dimana kau?"teriakku sambil melompati gedung gedung pencakar langit, kalian tanya kenapa bisa? 'kan aku Vampire ya tentu bisa!

"Yo! Aku disini, pasti kau mau bilang kalau akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa Rin dan Miku, benar tidak?"teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"iya benar! Ayo cepat kita cari mereka berdua.."jawabku singkat.

Kami-pun mencari Rin dan Miku.

* * *

Normal POV

Sekarang jam 07.00 Rin dan Miku pulang telat karna Rin merenung lama sekali dan mereka berdebat lama sekali. Jalanan sepi, tidak ada orang satupun di Vampire city. Itu dikarenakan mereka semua takut pada vampire yang berkeliaran. Meskipun jam segini masih diperbolehkan keluar rumah tapi tetap saja mereka takut.

Disekitar Rin dan Miku hanya terdengar suara jangkrik dan burung hantu, kota itu seakan seperti sebuah pemakaman. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tetesan air sepertinya, eh… bukan itu bukan suara tetesan air tapi berbau amis seperti darah.

"eekh!..."teriak Miku ketakutan. Rin juga sama takutnya dengan Miku tapi dia berusaha tidak panik. Ternyata terdapat 5 _lesser_ dengan muka menyeramkan, dan 1 Vampire dengan berbaju seperti bangsawan.

Kalian tahu apa itu _lesser_? _Lesser_ adalah vampire yang tercipta saat seorang manusia tergigit oleh Vampire, dan gigitan tersebut merupakan gigitan cacat dan itu akan membuat gangguan mental dan merubah manusia tersebut menjadi lesser. Biasanya lesser diciptakan oleh vampire level E, karna terkadang vampire level E merupakan vampire yang tamak dan asal membunuh.

"ma-mau apa kau!"teriak Rin kepada vampire yang memakai jas seperti bangsawan berambut putih yang sedang merokok.

"wah wah wah… nona kau berani sekali berteriak pada Vampire kelas A sepertiku!, tapi tak apa-apa karna benar dugaanku, kau dan temanmu terasa seperti setengah vampire dan setengah manusia. Jadi kalianlah calon tunangan Len-sama dan Kaito-sama, perkenalkan namaku Dell Honne, dan aku akan membunuh kalian agar Len-sama dan Kaito-sama juga akan mati, kau tahu 'kan jika Vampire jatuh cinta dan pasangannya mati maka dia juga akan mati. Maka bersiaplah!"kata Vampire yang bernama Dell itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Setengah Vampire, setengah manusia dan calon tunangan. Asal kau tau aku dan Miku hanya manusia biasa!"tanya Rin bingung.

"oh! Jadi Leon-sama belum memberi tahumu yang sebenarnya Rin-sama, dan sepertinya Nigaito-sama juga belum memberi tahukan kau juga 'kan, Miku- sama"kata Dell sambil membungkuk.

"Kau! Kenapa tahu namaku dan ayahku?"tanya Rin.

"kau, juga tahu namaku dan ayahku, sebenarnya siapa kau?"tanya Miku lagi.

"aku? Aku adalah…"kata-kata Dell 'pun terpotong.

"Kau! Hey! Dell kenapa kau mengganggu Miku-chan?"teriak seseorang berambut ocean blue sambil menendang muka Dell.

"Oh.. jadi The Two Prince sudah datang rupanya.. menarik! Bagaimana Len-sama Kaito-sama, kalian senang bisa bertemu dengan tunanganmu?"

"tunangan? Apa maksudmu?"tanya seorang berambut hitam.

"ya tunangan kalian! mereka anak dari Kagami Leon-sama dan Hatsune Nigaito-sama!"kata Dell.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?"tanya Len bingung.

_'apa? Kagami Leon itukan nama Leon jii-sama, apa jangan-jangan Rin?..'batin Len._

_~TBC~_

* * *

**Ha'i sekarang balas Review...**

**Michi Nichi-chi**

**ya Michi aku sudah Update kok! ya~ tentang disclamer itu Erie lupa soalnya, Erie Updatenya buru-buru. itu gara-gara temen Erie makanya Erie sampe gak kepikiran dislamer... dan tentang Typo, ya~ tolong dimaklumi ya~! soalnya ini Fanfic pertama Erie...**

**Shinichi Rukia**

**makasih udah suka dan fav fanfic pertamaku. mohon maaf jika ada typo, soalnya updatenya buru-buru, jadi gang sempet check bener-bener...**

**ha'i Keita-san, Erie Update kilat! Gomentasai, jika masih ada Typo dan rambut karakternya beda. itu lupa diganti soalnya tadi itu FictionPress dan karternya beda. jadi Hontouni Gomentasai, Keita-san!**

**TheRottenAppleGirl**

**ini Aep bukan, ya aku tau masih typo :'( . aku'kan belom handal bikin fanfic kayak kamu~! jadi maklumi aja ya~**

**Karen White**

**makasih Karen-chan! gomen kalo banyak Typo, maklum fanfic ini tadinya FictinPress tapi Erie ubah jadi Fanfic Vocaloid. jadi Gomentasai! jika masih banyak Typo! :'(**

**vermiehans**

**aku udah updated kok. memang sih, di fic ini posisi derajat Len sama Kaito beda. tapi gak apa'kan, hehehehe...(*Erie nyengir kuda sambil ketawa gaje)**

**akanemori**

**Vampire pureblood itu sebenernya Vampire darah asli. sebenernya Erie sih gak terlalu ngerti soal derajat vampire, jadi Erie ceritain tentang Vampire versi Erie aja.**

**kalo soal itu lihat aja nanti ya~! thehehe... (*smirk). kaito tetep jadi orang baka kok. =3=  
**

**Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko**

**Erie:Uaaa... Eric nii-chan! Erie ketahuan... (*nangis-nangis sambil teriak lalu meluk Eric)  
**

**Eric:kamu sih... makanya sebelum Update cek dulu, jadinya Fic ini ketauan deh, kalo sebenernya ini FictionPress yang diubah...~**

**Erie:iya~ hiks... Eric nii-chan gomen... si Kyouko-san itu jeli banget sih~! =3=**

**tapi makasih ya~ udah Review Kyouko-san. Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Erie: Ha'i... Erie Update kilat lagi! (*teriak gaje pake toa)**

**Eric: Erie sudah donk jangan teriak-teriak mulu, berisik tau! (*bekep Erie sambil ngambil paksa toa)**

**Erie: nii-chan! 'kan aku cuma mau umumin kesemuanya kalau Erie Update kilat lagi... thehehe... (*tawa gaje)**

**Eric: tapi'kan gak pake to'a juga, ini masih pagi! ngapain sih kamu update pagi-pagi. juga kalau kamu teriak-teriak. kalau Elly Onee-san dan Ren bangun'kan bisa-bisa kita bisa dimutilasi sama mereka!**

**Erie: biarin! =3= kau lupa ya, siapa yang lebih psycho diantara mereka.**

**Eric: (*keringat dingin saat ngeliat Erie ngeluarin katana kesayangannya) oh ya, ya- yang paling psycho itu kamu**

**Rin&Len: ...**

**Kaito: (*asyik makan eskrim)**

**Miku: (*asyik makan negi)**

**Erie: oh ya, di chapter ini Kaito bakal melakukan sesuatu sama Miku, lho! (*smirk).**

**Miku: (berhenti makan Negi, trus mulai ngambil ancang-ancang buat nimpuk Kaito pake negi)**

**Kaito: (*keringet dingin ngeliat ancang-angcang miku)**

**Erie: (*ketawa gaje ngeliat tingkah Kaito)**

**Eric: (*sweatdrop ngeliat tingkah adik kembarnya)**

**Rin: BAKKAERIE mau samai kapan kau tertawa, ini cerita mau mulai gak?**

**Len: iya, ini cerita mau mulai gak?**

**Erie: hahaha (*masih ketawa gaje) iya, ya... aku mulai! Rin nanti bacain ceritanya, Len bacain disclamernya!**

**Len&Rin: lha, kok kita?**

**Erie: masih mau ngelawan... (*ngeluarin katana)**

**Len: oke oke!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha and Crypton Future Media, bukan punya Erie. Erie akan punya Vocaloid saat kiamat nanti**

**.**

**.**

**Erie: lha, kok disclamernya itu? kamu ganti ya Len!**

**Len: Enggak kok! cuma beberapa kata aja diganti!**

**Erie: Len! (*pasang kuda-kuda)**

**Eric: sudahlah Erie, cepet sana bacain ceritanya...**

**Erie: ha'i ha'i... nii-chan! Rin bacain!**

**Rin: ha'i...!**

CHAPTER 3: Vampire's Fiance

"tunangan? Apa maksudmu?"tanya Len.

"ya tunangan kalian! mereka anak dari Kagami Leon-sama dan Hatsune Nigaito-sama!"kata Dell.

"Hah! Apa maksudmu?"tanya Len bingung.

"sudah aku malas membahas ini lagi, lebih baik aku langsung bunuh saja Rin-sama dan Miku-sama!"kata Dell santai.

"Hey! Bisa-bisanya Kau! Jawab dulu pertanyaan sepupuku!"bentak Kaito.

"Oke akan kuterangkan! Len-sama kau ingat berita sepuluh tahun lalu kalau keluarga Kagami atau lebih tepatnya keluarga calon mertuamu menghilang dan terdengar kabar kalau Lola-sama meninggal?"jawab Dell.

"ya, aku ingat!"kata Len singkat.

"Lola-sama meninggal karna kubunuh. Dia kubunuh karna mengganggu rencanaku untuk membunuh Rin-sama dan Miku-sama. Akhirnya keluarga Kagami dan Hatsune bersembunyi didunia manusia dan menghapus ingatan Rin-sama dan Miku saat umur 5 tahun."jelas Dell.

"Apa? Jadi ibuku bukan meninggal karna kecelakaan tapi karna kau bunuh, Kau!"kata Rin dengan amarah, tanpa disadari ternyata Len melihat mata Rin yang semula berwarna azure sekilas menjadi merah seperti darah, sama seperti matanya dan Kaito saat ini yang sedang berubah menjadi Vampire.

"Rin, matamu?"tanya Miku yang rupanya juga melihat hal aneh itu

"kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu dimataku?"tanya Rin.

"tidak, cuman saja…"jawab Miku.

"kenapa Miku?"tanya Rin lagi.

"Tidak!"jawab Miku seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba…

_DUAAKKK…_

"Kaito-kun!"teriak Miku.

"tenang Miku-chan! Aku tidak apa-apa, ini cuman pendarahan kecil"kata Kaito sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang mengalirkan banyak darah.

"Huk Huk"Len pun batuk sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah karna perutnya ditendang oleh salah satu _lesser_ berbadan besar.

"payah! Aku tidak akan semudah itu kalah dengan lesser kelas rendahan seperti kalian, terima ini! _Bloody Sword Demond Scarlet" _kata Len,

tiba-tiba mengalir banyak darah dan membentuk pedang.

"Rasakan ini!"teriak Len. Sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke Para lesser, dan para lesser itu 'pun lenyap menjadi debu.

"hah hah hah… akhirnya habis sudah Vampire rendahan itu!"kata Len dengan nafas yang tergesa-gesa.

"kau hebat juga ya, Len-sama! Tapi ini belum selesai. Tunggu lain kali aku akan lebih kuat dari ini"ucap Dell lalu pergi.

"Kaito, apa kau masih kuat mengantarkan 'Miku'mu pulang?"tanya Len sambil beristirahat.

"tentu! Tenang saja pendarahnku kecil kok! Buktinya sekarang sudah berhenti."kata Kaito sambil menutupi lengannya yang telah dia tutup lukanya dengan lengan bajunya dan darah masih mengalir deras dari tangannya.

Len yang merasa kasian hanya memberikan beberapa pil darah dan berkata "minum itu!, walaupun kau hanya menambah sedikit darahmu, tapi itu bisa membantu." "satu lagi segera antarkan Miku pulang! Disini terlalu banyak darah aku takut nanti narulinya bangkit."lanjut Len lagi.

"lalu kau?"tanya Kaito.

"tenang Rin baru bangkit 20% jadi aku masih bisa beristirahat sebentar sedangkan Miku karna terlalu sering marah dia sudah bangkit 50% jadi cepat bawa dia menjauh dari sini!"perintah Len.

"Baiklah!"kata Kaito sambil menggendong Miku _brydal sytle_.

"eekh! Apa-apaan kau? Turunkan aku!"teriak Miku kaget.

* * *

Kaito tidak mempedulikan Miku dan melompat naik ke atas atap lalu melompati gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan rumah warga. Tanpa disadari mereka telah sampai di rumah Miku.

"nah _hime-sama_ kita sudah sampai."kata Kaito.

"Kaito-kun kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Darahmu mengalir deras dari sepuluh menit tadi. kalau begitu terus kau akan kehabisan darah."kata Miku Prihatin akan keadaan Kaito.

"tenang Miku, aku tidak akan apa-ap…."kata-kata Kaito terhenti. Ternyata Kaito pingsan, Miku-pun segera menangkap tubuh Kaito.

"tuh-kan kau sih, cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan pingsan kehabisan darah! Untung kau vampire kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mati."kata Miku sambil menghela nafas.

Miku-pun membawa (baca: menyeret) Kaito ke Sofa ruang tamu dan menidurkannya. Dirumah Miku sendirian, ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja dan kakaknya Mikuo-nii sedang belibur dirumah temannya.

Miku-pun mengambil air. Dia mengompres Kaito dan tertidur disamping Kaito.

_5 Menit kemudian…_

"Aakh… dimana aku? Ini bukan kamarku, oh ya! Tadi aku mengantar Miku sampai ke rumahnya tiba-tiba disekelilingku hitam semua, jadi aku pingsan. Lalu di mana Miku?"kata Kaito sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Saat dia melihat sekeliling tidak ada siapa-pun, lalu saat dia ingin mengangkat tangan. Tangannya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Itu ternyata tangan Miku, rupanya Miku tengah tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Kaito. Perlahan Kaito melepaskan genggaman Miku, dan Kaito membelai pipi Miku sehingga membuat rambut teal panjangnya yang sedang terurai jatuh dan memperlihatkan lehernya.

"Aakh!..."teriak Kaito saat melihat leher Miku dan seketika tercium bau darah Miku yang segar. "iya aku tahu… kau pasti butuh darah segar! Tapi jangan Miku aku mohon… Aaaakh! Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meminum darah Miku, jadi kumohon… Aaaakh!"bentak Kaito pada diri Vampirenya.

Mendengar teriakkan Kaito, sontak Miku kaget dan terbangun. "Kaito-kun! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak sambil memegangi kepalamu?"tanya Miku panik melihat tingkah Kaito.

"Darah! Aku butuh darah, Miku! Kalau tidak aku akan kehilangan kendaliku dan menjadi Vampire pembunuh sampai rasa hausku hilang."teriak Kaito kesakitan sambil membelai leher Miku.

"Kaito-kun, Matamu?"kata Miku saat melihat mata Kaito yang berwarna Ocean blue berubah menjadi merah.

"Miku! Maaf Miku, Maafkan aku. Hampir saja aku meminum darahmu. Aaaaaakh!"Kaito-pun berteriak makin keras.

"Aku tahu! Kau ingin darah segar, tapi jangan Miku aku mohon…."bentak Kaito pada diri Vampirenya lagi.

"Kaito-kun sudah cukup! aku tidak kuat melihat dirimu tersiksa, minum darahku sebanyak yang kau mau! Asalkan itu bisa membuatmu sembuh aku akan melakukan apa-pun. Kau kehilangan darah karna aku maka minumlah darahku sebagai gantinya!"perintah Miku.

"Tapi Miku… Aaakh.!"teriak Kaito lagi.

"tak apa, Kaito! Kau harus percaya padaku."kata Miku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah… tapi ini akan sakit"kata Kaito sambil mengarahkan taringnya ke arah leher Miku. Kaito mulai menjilati leher Miku, untuk mencari urat nadi. Lalu mulai menempelkan taringnya, dan mulai menancapkannya keleher Miku sehingga darah mulai mengalir. Kaito dengan cepat meminum semua darah yang keluar.

* * *

Miku POV

Disinilah aku. Sekarang aku sedang memberikan darahku pada Kaito. Rasanya hangat, aneh? Entah kenapa tubuhku menjadi panas dan aku merasakan rasa nyaman. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Kaito? Gak mungkin! Kalau iya, bisa-bisa setiap saat dia akan meminum darahku atau memaksaku meminum darah dan merubahku menjadi Vampire. Aaakh! Tidak akan…

Tapi jujur rasanya nyaman dan hangat rasanya seperti aku ingin dia terus sepeti ini.

* * *

Kaito POV

_GLUUP GLUUP_

Setetes, dua tetes darah Miku sekarang mengalir dalam nadiku. Aneh? Darah Miku rasanya berbeda, saat aku merasakannya seperti ada 2 nadi yang berbeda, yang satu terasa seperti manusia dan satu lagi terasa seperti darah Pureblood. Apa semua yang dikatakan Dell itu benar, kalau Miku itu anak Nigaito jii-san dan Lapis baa-san, dan Mikuo-nii itu adalah kakaknya.

Tunggu sebentar….. , sudah 3 menit aku meminum darah Miku. Kalau terlalu lama bisa-bisa Miku kehabisan darah. Aku harus melepaskannya. Tapi kenapa Miku tidak memberontak? Sudahlah, aku putuskan untuk melepaskannya.

"Ah~…"kataku sambil memegangi leherku dan mengelap semua sisa darah dimulutku.

"Kaito-kun, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"tanya Miku dengan wajah khawatir dan leher penuh darah.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok! Tapi ngomong-ngomong.."kataku dengan nada misterius dan itu membuat Miku makin cemas.

"darahmu enak Miku!"godaku sambil menjilat kecil bibir bagian bawahku. "Kaito-kun jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini!"teriak Miku.

_CEKLEEK…._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. "Miku… Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang!"teriak seorang wanita berambut biru muda pendek.

"eeh! Lapis, kenapa lampu masih menyala tengah malam begini?" tanya seorang pria berambut hijau daun pada wanita yang bernama Lapis. Eeh tunggu! _'LAPIS'_ ? jangan bilang itu Lapis baa-san.

"eekh! Kaito? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"teriak Lapis baa-san.

"kaa-san, jadi kaa-san kenal Kaito-kun?"tanya Miku bingung.

"tentu kami kenal! Sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, Kaito!"kata Nigaito jii-sama sambil membungkukkan badan.

"aku juga jii-sama, bagaimana kabar Mikuo-nii?"tanyaku.

"dia baik! Kau pasti sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Miku'kan?."kata Nigaito jii-sama lagi.

"tou-san apa maksudnya semua ini?"tanya Miku.

"oh ya! Miku, maaf jika kaa-san, tou-san dan Mikuo-nii tidak memberitahumu kalau sebenarnya kami adalah Vampire"kata Lapis baa-sama.

"eekh? Kalau tou-san, kaa-san, dan Mikuo-nii Vampire, berarti aku….."kata Miku terhenti.

"benar Miku! Kamu juga Vampire, tapi lebih tepatnya kita semua adalah keluarga Vampire PureBlood."kata Nigaito jii-sama.

"kamu tidak bisa merasakan naruli Vampiremu, karna naruli Vampiremu kami tidurkan untuk sementara waktu. Untuk menyembunyikanmu dari Dell yang ingin membunuhmu, dia ingin membunuhmu karna kau yang akan menjadi tunangan Kaito, dan asal kau tahu Vampire muda seperti Kaito akan cepat mati jika pasangannya mati."jelas Lapis baa-sama.

"lalu, Kau menyuruhku meminum darah agar aku menjadi Vampire?"tanya Miku.

"yap! Karna kau tunangannya Kaito. Kau harus meminum darah Kaito"kata Lapis baa-sama.

"what? Gak mau…"teriak Miku.

_~TBC~_

* * *

**Erie: Ha'i segitu dulu yaw~! chapter 4nya masih masa pengeditan. jadi mohon tunggu ya~!**

**Miku: (*cengo ngeliat cerita diatas)**

**Kaito: (*malah asyik makan Eskrim, sambil smirk-smirk sendiri)**

**Rin: ciee... Miku! darahnya diambil sama Kaito, tapi kalau bagiku Kaito kayak bikin kissmark di leher miku...**

**Miku: apaan Rin! (*nundukin muka denger perkataan Rin)**

**Erie: tenang kok! Rin juga bakal digituin juga sama Len nanti! (*smirk)**

**Len: hontou!**

**Erie: yap! tapi bukan sekarang, itu kayaknya masih lama deh~!**

**Len: (*lesuh)**

**Eric: kok Len lesuh, pas Erie bilang Len bakal minum darah Rin. tapi itu masih lama.**

**Len: enggak kok! aku gak apa-apa...**

**Kaito: Eric, kurasa Len benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat menandai Rin, seperti aku~!**

**Len: eh... enggak kok! (*teriak sambil nge-blush)**

**Rin: itu tidak akan pernah Len! (*teriak sambil nge-blush juga)**

**Miku: udah ah! berantemnya... Erie sekarang bales Reviewmu!**

**Erie: ha'i!...**

**Erie:eeeeh... masih ada ya! gomen, gomen... Erie rasa warna rambutnya udah gak ada yang salah. gomentasai keita-san, kalau masih ada yang salah warna rambutnya...**

**Eric: makanya lebih teliti lagi...**

**Len, Rin, Miku: (*ngangguk-ngangguk)**

**Kaito: (*makan eskrim sambil senyum-senyum sendiri)**

**Erie: Kaito... kamu makan Eskrim terus dari tadi, aku bakar nanti semua eskrimmu. oh ya! terimah kasih kembali buat keita-san :)**

**Kaito: tidak..! eskrimku... kau jahat Erie..**

**Shinichi Rukia**

**Erie: yap~! Rin itu tunangan Len, dan Miku itu tunangan Kaito. atau lebih tepatnya sih baru calon, soalnya kalau mereka mau jadi tunangan Len sama Kaito. mereka harus berubah jadi Vampuire dulu.**

**Eric: Erie... sebenernya Rated apa sih? Rate M atau T. inget Erie kamu masih dibawah umur...**

**Erie: Rated T, nii-chan! Erie tau kok, Erie masih di bawah umur dan Erie masih belum berani bikin kayak begitu..**

**Eric: huf~ syukurlah adik kecilku ini masih alim~**

**Rin&Len: dasar sis-con**

**Miku: kayak kau tidak saja Len? malah kalian saja sampai Twincest, mereka'kan masih mending tidak Twincest. soalnya Eric punya Asuka dan Erie punya Ryuuta.**

**Erie: Huush! Miku kau ngapain bawa-bawa nama orang mesum itu! dia itu bukan pacarku, dan aku gak akan mau pacaran sama dia!**

**Miku: Auww~! Erie Tsun-Tsun... benar ternyata kata Eric, kau hanya Tsundere pada Ryuuta.**

**Erie: siapa yang tsundere! aku bener-bener gak suka orang mesum itu! sudah jangan bicarain dia, kau tidak tau ya~ kalau kau bicara tentangnya nanti dia bisa dat...**

**Ryuuta: hey~! Rie-chan, aku kangen sama kamu Rie-chan! (*masuk kamar Erie entah dari mana terus meluk Erie)**

**Erie: tuh'kan miku, yasudah deh dari pada aku ngelibatin Ryuuta buat bales Review Shinichi-san, lebih baik aku udahin dulu... arigatou udah Review Shinichi-san... aaakh Ryuuta kau bawa aku kemana?**

**Ryuuta: suatu tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua (*menggendong Erie ala ****_brydal style _****sambil mencium bibir Erie)**

**Erie: hmphh... Ryuuta... gomen Shinichi-san... abaikan saja in... hmmph Ryuuta!**

**Miku: Eric kau tak takut si Erie, diapa-apain gitu sama si Ryuuta...**

**Eric: biarkan saja mereka sudah sering begitu..**

**Rin: maksudmu?**

**Len: ayolah Rinny~! mereka tuh seperti kita waktu kecilkan...**

**Eric: sudahlah... buat shinichi-san arigatou reviewnya~ gomen bales reviewnya jadi gaje gara-gara Ryuuta dan Erie tadi, aku sebagai kakak kembarnya benar-benar minta maaf~**

**vermiehans**

**Eric: karna Erie sedang diculik oleh Ryuuta, jadi aku bakal menggantikannya~**

**Rin: sudahlah Eric udah gak usah banyak basa-basi...**

**Eric: ha'i ha'i~ oh ya~ memang sih kata Erie dia ngambil unsur vampire knight dan unsur twilight dicerita ini...**

**Len: jadi maksudmu ini, kayak vampire kningt versi vocaloid gitu?**

**Eric: ya mungkin~ ini juga cerita Erie...**

**Erie: (*muncul tiba-tiba) hola~ Erie muncul lagi~! oh ya, sebenarnya Rin sama Miku itu vampire pureblood asli cuman naruli vampirenya ditidurkan oleh orang tua mereka..**

**Rin&Len: (*cengo ngeliat Erie yang tiaba-tiba muncul)**

**Kaito: lho... bukannya tadi kau diculik sama Ryuuta ya~**

**Erie: tidak... itu bukan aku~ tapi itu hanya banyanganku!**

**Miku: maksudmu kagebushin...**

**Erie: yap~! arigatou udah review ya~ vermiehans... aku udah update kilat kok~!**

**Karen White**

**Erie: uaa... arigatou Karen-san~ (*nangis terharu)**

**Kaito: Lebay (*wajah datar sambil makan eskrim)**

**Len, Rin, Miku: (*ngangguk-ngangguk)**

**Elice: (*tiba-tiba dateng sambil bawa boneka teddy) nee-chan, nii-chan abis ngapain kok berisik banget sih~**

**Eric: eh Elice~ gomen ini kami lagi bales Review Erie..**

**Elice: Elice ikut donk! kata Karen-san kenapa Leon dipanggil pake embe-embel sama, emang itu kenapa Erie nee-chan?**

**Erie: itu karena Leon juga pureblood, sebenarnya pemimpin pureblood itu orang tuanya len si Gigaito. Miku sama Rin sebenarnya Vampire Pureblood asli, cuman naruli vampirenya ditidurkan jadi mereka tidak merasa seperti vampire, dan setiap ada vampire di dekat mereka maka dia bakal merasa Rin dan Miku itu setengah vampire, setengah manusia.**

**Eric: nah~ itu penjelasannya Karen-san... (*senyum sok manis sama Karen)**

**Erie: Eric Onii-chan, kau mencoba menggoda Karen-san ya~ kalau Asuka nee-chan tau gimana ya~**

**Eric: enggak kok! aku'kan cuma mau senyum sama Karen.. jangan bilangin Asuka donk!**

**Erie: la la la la... aku tak dengar apa-apa...**

**Haccha May-chan**

**Erie: yoroshiku mo... May-san~ arigatou udah bilang ceritaku seru...**

**Eric: ya~ arigatou... sudah menyukai cerita adik kecilku..**

**Len: mulai deh sis-con lagi~**

**Rin: ya.. abaikan saja~ arigatou sudah review May-san~**

**michi nicchi-chi**

**Rin: Erie! kemana nih anak tiba-tiba ngilang?**

**Miku: kayaknya dia ngumpet deh, soalnya Ryuuta dateng lagi..**

**Ryuuta: Rie-chan, kamu dimana? Miku, Rin, Kaito, Len dan nii-san ngeliat Erie gak? **

**Eric: oh... tadi dia pergi keluar deh~ katanya mau ke toilet dulu...**

**Ryuuta: oh~ yasudah deh... eeh.. kalian lagi ngapain~**

**Eric: kami lagi bales Reviewnya Erie**

**Ryuuta: sini aku bales, michi-san tanya Vampire city itu dunia vampire atau manusia, kata Rie-chan itu dunia manusia. dan sebnernya vampire pureblood itu masih banyak tapi yang mewarisi garis keturunan untuk memimpin vampire lain itu hanya tinggal Len dan Kaito. tapi yang paling tinggi derajatnya itu Len. jadi maksudnya Dell mau bunuh si Len dan Kaito itu agar mereka mati dan dia bisa merebut kekuasaan mereka.**

**Erie: (*muncul tiba-tiba) benar kata Ryuuta-kun, sebenarnya Dell ingin membunuh Rin sama Miku, karna Len dan Kaito jatuh cinta sama mereka.**

**Ryuuta: Riee-chan~ akhirnya kamu balik~! kali ini aku gak akan ketipu sama kagebushinmu lagi. ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi...**

**Erie: tidak tolong aku!**

**Eric: ya begitulah, michi-san. arigatou atas Reviewnya...**

**Berliana-Arnetta03**

**Kaito: ha'i berliana-san, Erie sudah update asap kok! (*teriak pake toa sambil makan eskrim)**

**Miku: BAKAITO... berisik tau!**

**Kaito: gomen gomen~ Ohime-miku~**

**Miku: (*nge-blush)**

**Len: sudah-sudah, arigatou atas reviewnya Berliana-san**

**Aoi YuMekawa**

**Eric: yoroshiku mo~ Aoi-san**

**Rin: dia ngucap salam sam Erie bukan kamu**

**Eric: gak apalah'kan aku juga mirip Erie...**

**Miku: aku gak leled!**

**Len: hahaha... miku leled, hahaha...**

**Kaito: diam kau len! kau juga sudah ditendang Rin jangan hina, Miku-hime...**

**Len: kau juga BaKaito! kau malah lebih jau 2 meter!**

**Elice: sudah~ sudah~ untuk Aoi nee-san arigatou sudah mereview cerita Erie nee-chan!**

**Yuzumi Suzu'o**

**Erie: (*muncul tiba-tiba lagi) arigatou Yuzumi twins. aku dan Eric nii-chan si Nakashima twins mengucapkan arigatou.**

**Eric: ya~ arigatou... Erie sudah update kilat kok!**

* * *

**ha'i semua review sudah dibales~ arigatou untuk semua yang sudah mereview dan fav Vampire love, Hontouni Arigatou**


End file.
